


Cat's Eyes.

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is asked a question that she can answer with some authority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy, foofy, romance/comedy, slight meta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m playing with what is not mine, not profiting.
> 
> Thanks to Fridayangel for betaing.  
> Set: post Freak Nation (or Skin Game if you prefer. No major spoilers.)

“Max – you’d know,” Zee – the name her own idea – started it.

“Know what?” Max asked suspiciously, tense as the two X-6s surrounded her. She’d been trying to head out of Command, away from a day of juggling the needs of her people with what scant supplies and resources they had. But the leader of a nation always had to be ready to answer questions about anything, from a rumor about White’s current whereabouts to one about a shipment of luxury items like waxing strips.

“Are Alec’s eyes green or hazel?”

“—I say hazel—“

“They’re green, Trin!”

Collecting herself from her initial, frozen relief, Max rolled her eyes in a ‘this is so dumb’ gesture, raising two hands straight up in front of the bickering girls.

“Both,” she said sharply.

“Both?”

“It depends on the light,” Max smiled suddenly, remembering the green flash of the tomcat about to pounce last night, and the hazel contentment she’d watched slowly opening in the light of the morning after. “Believe me, I know.”

“Yeah,” sighed Trin.

“’K, I’m done, gotta blaze,” Max yelled, loud enough for all to hear, still smiling as she headed out for her apartment, knowing who she’d find there.

\- End -

 

Feedback? Review? Constructive criticism? Yes, please.


End file.
